


Why Are You Touching Me There?

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry wakes up, Louis getting fucked in the ass (as usual para me), M/M, Riding, Rimming, Somnophilia, Whoop Whoop, louis touches Harry, the usual, they fuck, what a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ooh can you write one where like Louis starts touching Harry as hes sleeping and they are just friends and then Harry wakes up and they have sex pleeeaaaseee and thank you (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Touching Me There?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some fucking smut with Louis getting fucked in the ass so I wrote one
> 
> Tumblr: http://abstractlouis.tumblr.com/

"Goodnight, Haz." Louis whispered, giggling and flicking the lamp off with a click. Harry was staying at Louis' house for the weekend, and they'd just finished watching Iron Man 2, one of their favorites.

Louis lied down in the darkness, but as soon as his head hit the cool pillow, his mind began to race with thoughts.

Well great.

He felt Harry shuffle beside him, flipping onto his side and throwing an arm over his torso, pulling him close. Louis knew Harry liked to spoon, even if they were only friends. He always let Harry do it, loved feeling safe. Even though Harry was his age, 18, he was much taller, leaner, longer. While Louis was just small, curvy. Smaller than Harry, at least.

They'd been sleeping in the same bed for as long as Louis could remember, and they never grew out of the habit of falling asleep together and cuddling. Anyways, it was all just as friends, never exceeding the accidental brush of a hand on a thigh.

Except, maybe Louis didn't just want the accidental brush on his thigh.

Maybe he wanted full-on groping, grinding, skin-against-skin. And not just with anyone, but with Harry.

And it kinda scared him.

Louis didn't think he was gay, he never thought himself to be. But then he started thinking certain thoughts about Harry, and he began to maybe  _finger himself_ when he thought about it. About how big Harry's cock would feel inside of him.

And then, Louis began to wonder. How big was Harry's cock exactly? He could just check. It's not like Harry's going to wake up or anything. He sleeps like a rock for God's sakes.

 _But wouldn't it be weird for you to check your mate's dick size?_  He thought to himself, the pit of his stomach stirring at the thought of how Harry's cock might feel in his hand. And, fuck, if it wasn't the hottest thing in the world Louis really didn't know what was.

He lied in the quiet, open darkness for about 30 minutes, waiting to make sure that Harry was asleep before starting with his plan. But he didn't really have a plan. So he was just gonna wing it, going in blind. When Harry began to snore softly against Louis' neck, that's when his not-so-well-thought-out-plan was set into motion.

And hell, he hadn't felt a rush like this in forever.

He pried Harry's arm off of him, tossing it to the other side of Harry's body gently, hoping not to disturb him in his sleep. He then flipped over so he was facing him, keeping quiet and attempting not to rustle the sheets too much. Harry was so close, his lips merely centimeters away from his own. He could smell Harry's strawberry scented shampoo he had used earlier, and could see how when he breathed out, a few stray curls would flip into the air. He looked so cute. So innocent.

And Louis was seriously about to do this, wasn't he?

He reached down slowly, cautiously pressing his hand over the front of Harry's box-  _oh_.

Of course he was naked.

Louis must not have felt that he didn't have boxers on through his own pajama pants. If he had known Harry was  _fucking nude_ this entire time then he might have been a little more careful.

Harry grunted once Louis' hand was pressed firmly against his dick, causing Louis to freeze in his tracks. What if Harry woke up with his hand on his cock? Things would be pretty awkward, that's what.

So Louis sat still, feeling as though his blood had stopped moving through his veins. He gradually began to wrap his fingers around Harry's length, and started pumping up and down his shaft. He felt him begin to harden in his palm, his cock swelling from the touch.

Louis' breath hitched in his throat as he continued to move his hand up and down his girth, Harry beginning to make soft, quiet noises from his throat. "L-Louis?"

He stopped moving his hand, and felt the blood rush out of his face. His heart stopped and his stomach dropped, he felt as though the world would and could end right then and there. He hoped it would at least.

But there wasn't any sign of the end of the world.

Damn it.

"What're you doing?" Harry's voice came out shaky and ragged, as though he couldn't breathe. And that frightened Louis more to think that Harry was hurt instead of Harry hating him forever.

"Are you allright, Harry? Everything okay?" He said to his silhouette, watching as the head bobbed up and down. He breathed out a sigh of relief, the pressure in his chest rising.

But it was back as soon as Harry asked his next question.

"Why're you touching my... my, um... dick, Louis?"

He opened his mouth to speak, to defend himself, to give some fucking reason but nothing came out.  _Come on, Louis, Think Goddamnit!_

"Why, do you not like it?"

Louis mentally slapped himself across the face for asking such a foolish, absurd question. But his words hung in the air, his hand still wrapped around Harry's cock, Harry still lying there, not protesting.

"I-I, uh-" Harry sputtered out, shifting to turn the lamp on in the darkness. The light blinded Louis for a moment, him squeezing his eyes shut as the brightness illuminated his room. Harry looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. But he wasn't angry, he looked.... embarrassed.

Louis began to move his hand again, quickening his pace when Harry just lied back on the bed, staring at him. Louis let go of Harry's erection, and moved so he was straddling his torso. He leaned down so his face was inches from Harry's, his breaths getting heavier from how nervous he was.

"Harry, can I touch you some more?"

He felt relief wash over him when Harry nodded hesitantly, his curls bobbing in his face. Louis leaned down further, and brushed his lips against Harry's before connecting them in a warm, soft kiss. 

When they pulled away, Louis wondered what Harry was thinking. If he liked it, if he regretted it. He wanted to know. But when Harry placed his hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for another heated kiss, Louis could probably tell you what Harry was thinking.

Louis put his hands on either side of Harry's face, trying to deepen the kiss by pulling him in, holding him so he won't fly away. He experimentally ground his hips down against Harry's, both of them letting out a groan when Louis' clothed bulge brushed against Harry's exposed cock.

"Do that again." Harry commanded through gritted teeth, his eyebrows furrowed. Louis nodded, and swiveled his hips again, moaning when Harry's erection rubbed against his own. And that's when Lou realized he had  _way_ too many clothes on considering Harry was 100% naked.

He pulled his shirt off over his head, and leaned down again for another kiss, this one more sloppy and filled with tongue than the others. He moved his hips back and forth against Harry's, moans and whines escaping his throat into Harry's mouth each time his throbbing cock rubbed against Harry's.

"Harry, can I try something?" He asked cautiously, not wanting him to do anything he didn't want to.

"Yeah, anything- fuck." He groaned, firmly gripping Louis' hips with his large hands. Lou nodded, and rolled off of Harry to pull his own pants and boxers off, leaving both of them exposed and naked. He reached over into his bedside drawer, uncapping the bottle of lubricant he bought and used for when he was fingering himself.

"Louis?"

He looked over and saw Harry gaping at him, his eyes bright with excitement. "Can I watch you... ya know..."

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, and let out a shaky breath before nodding, and crawling back over to Harry. He sat him up against the headboard, and turned around so his arse was directly in Harry's view.

He suddenly felt so self-conscious, so nervous. What if Harry didn't like what he saw? What if he thought he was ugly, or disgusting? He reached around himself with lubed-up, trembling fingers, and circled his rim before pressing his digit inside of himself.

He heard Harry gasp from behind him, and felt his hands gripping at his bum, squeezing it and kneading his cheeks as he pumped his finger in and out of himself. He shuddered as he prodded a second finger at his hole, before slipping them both in and slowly dragging them against his walls, scissoring them slightly.

"God, Lou, so fucking hot so pretty like this." Harry growled, the hot air of his breath hitting Louis rim and his fingers. How close was Harry, exactly?

Well he must've been pretty damn close, because next thing Louis knew he felt his tongue licking around his fingers, slipping in beside them and fucking inside of him. He moaned loudly in pleasure, freezing his fingers as Harry's slick, wet tongue licked inside of him and around his fingers.

Harry grabbed his wrist, and pulled his fingers out, sucking on Louis' hole freely now and licking wetly on his rim. Louis continued to let out a steady string of moans, reaching around and grabbing a fistful of Harry's hair to try and shove him in deeper.

"Ha-Harry more, please." He begged, chewing on his bottom lip as Harry's tongue opened him up. He continued to lick fat stripes on his hole, circling his rim before pushing in again. Louis tugged on his curls, moving him away from his arse so he could turn around, straddling Harry's lap.

"Will you fuck me, Harry?" He asked, breathless, leaning down to brush his lips against Harry's fuller ones. Harry nodded his head, and Louis smirked, picking up the forgotten bottle of lubricant and squirting a generous dollop onto the palm of his hand. He reached in between their bodies, and slathered it all over Harry's cock, rubbing it onto his length before pulling his hand back and wiping it on his bed sheets.

Harry gripped onto Louis' hips, rubbing circles into his tanned skin as Louis shuffled around so Harry's cock was at his hole. "This your first time?" Harry asked, his breath tickling the skin on Louis' neck. Louis swallowed and nodded, turning his head so he was facing Harry. "Yours?"

Louis felt sort of glad when Harry also nodded, his cheeks tinting pink as he buried his face in his neck. "Well, I'm glad it's with you then."

Harry smiled, and kissed Louis' shoulder and neck, suckling the skin softly as Louis began to lower himself on his cock. He gasped when the head was inside of him, stretching his rim like he'd never been stretched before. He slowly began to lower himself on him, until his bum was flush against Harry's hips.

His breathing was labored, the feeling of Harry filling him up feeling like  _too much_. He sat still, not moving, only breathing and trying to let himself relax from Harry's comforting kisses to his skin.

He began to swivel his hips a bit, moving them in small back and forth motions. Harry's dick shifted inside of him slightly, pressing into his prostate, eliciting a drawled out moan from Louis.

He picked himself up halfway on Harry, then lowered himself back down, whining as Harry's cock pressed into that  _one spot_ inside of him. He worked himself on Harry, his hands digging into Harry's shoulders for leverage as he bounced on his cock. Harry started to help him out some, lifting Louis off of him and lowering him down roughly.

They were both coated in a thin sheath of sweat, Louis' fringe sticking to his forehead and Harry's curls dampening slightly. Louis whimpered and whined into Harry's ear,"Harder. Harder, Harry, please."

Louis let himself go limp as Harry began to thrust up into him at a relentless pace, his movements jerking Louis upwards with each flick of his hips. Louis cried out, his mouth hanging open as long, sqealish moans left his mouth. "Touch me, Harry." He panted, turning his head to connect his and Harry's lips in a sloppy kiss.

Harry reached down, and fisted at Louis' cock in time with his thrusts, his hand flying up and down his shaft in quick, swift movements. "Come on, baby. Come on. You're so gorgeous Lou, so beautiful. Such a pretty boy, all mine." Harry growled against Louis' mouth, sucking his bottom lip in between his lips as Louis reached his orgasm, hot spurts of white shooting from his dick and onto Harry's hand and some on their chests.

He could feel the burning in his stomach fading as Harry continued to pound himself into him, the only sounds in the room of skin slapping against skin and Louis' ragged heavy breathing. "Fill me up, Harry. Please, fill me up with your cum, babe." Louis whispered, mouthing at Harry's neck as he was being used for Harry's pleasure only.

Harry came then, holding Louis' hips down as he shot his load deep into him, Louis' walls clenching around his cock as he finished his high. When he pulled out, some remnants of his seed dripped down Louis' leg and onto the sheets.

Louis flopped down onto the bed in a heap, exhausted, tired. Harry wiped his own hand, convereed in cum, on the sheets, then found Louis' shirt and wiped their chests and Louis' thighs clean. Louis was still trembling from the intense orgasm he had, his body twitching every few seconds. Harry's arms were soon enveloped around him, pulling him close, and the comforter was draped over them both in a few seconds.

"Harry, what are we now?" Louis asked, his voice barely audible from all of the screaming he had managed to do.

Harry shrugged, placing his chin on the top of Louis' head. "We could... Ya know... Be boyfriends now."

Louis nodded, and turned his head, kissing Harry sweetly. "Sounds good." He giggled, and lied back in bed, his eyes drooping.

Harry laughed lowly, and squeezed Louis in his arms, pecking the top of his head. Louis smiled and reached to turn off the light. "You sure you were a virgin before this, Harry? You seemed pretty damn experienced."

Louis felt Harry shift in the darkness, his lips right beside his ear as he spoke. "I could say the same about you."

Louis smirked, and hit Harry playfully. Louis relaxed his body, sleep taking over. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Lou-Lou."

Louis sat in the quiet for a moment, before whispering under his breath,"I love you."

And Louis could've swore, that right before he drifted off, he heard Harry say back,"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, not my worst. This was just to get rid of some feelings I was getting.
> 
> BUT, if you liked it, leave comments/kudos!
> 
> (Sorry, not really an ending person lol)


End file.
